Sasuke's Birthday: The Perfect Plan
by Fer3333
Summary: Fool by his 'comrade', Sasuke celebrated his birthday in a strip club. Yes, even when he's not into girls, there are always boys who would do anything to get in his pants. Especially a sexy blond who seems to follow him everywhere


**Anime:** Naruto

**Title: **Sasuke's Birthday: The Perfect Plan.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings: **Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto)

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Warnings:** sex, profanity, NO BETA.

**Summary: **Fool by his 'comrade', Sasuke celebrated his birthday in a strip club. Yes, even when he's not into girls, there are always boys who would do anything to get in his pants. Especially a sexy blond who seems to follow him everywhere.

**Author: Fer3333.**

**Author's Notes: This is my birthday fic for Sasuke who I believe turned 17, right? If I'm wrong please let me know lol. And, please tell me what you think about my second smex scene . . . why? Because in the next chapters of most of my current fics. I'm going to write lemon scenes in each of my fics, and I don't want to post something I'm not good or ready, so please, give me your honest opinion and I'll try to fix my mistakes and learn more… Thank you. I hope you like, I worked ****hard****. **

**Enjoy.**

Sasuke's Birthday

The Perfect Plan

By: Fer3333

Sasuke's Birthday Fic

**-6/23/10 at 3:10-**

"So . . . You want me to bring him to that place, right?"

A dark figure nodded.

"Okay. I'll do my best, since you gave me such a good jutsu in exchange. I'll do even more than that, if you want." he grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Just do what I've told you. If I need something else, I'll let you know, okay."

"Great. So, when do I get my price?"

"Inside the place. I'll look for you, and I'll give you your scroll that you wanted."

"Great! So, I'll see you in a month, then."

The man nodded and without a word, he vanished.

"There you are! You bloody bastard, where were you? Sasuke is looking for you like crazy!" a red hair girl yelled. She adjusted her black glasses and said,

"Suigetsu, did you heard what I told you? Sasuke is looking for you, NOW!"

Suigetsu groaned but nodded,

"God, I wish I could just do a silent jutsu on you or something, so you could leave me alone, so I don't have to hear your annoying voice again." he said.

He started to walk, where he knew Sasuke was waiting for him, totally ignoring Karin who just started to insult him all over again

"oi, you piece of shit, come back here... Suigetsu, fucker - are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Karin continued to yell, not caring or the fact that she knew Suigetsu will totally ignore her. She continued to yell at him, knowing that I'll irritate him anytime soon.

It was 10 minutes later that both made it to the hide-out.

Suigetsu immediately went to Sasuke's office to report his mission.

Karin, who didn't have any luck in trying to get Suigetsu off his normal behavior, just turned around and headed to her room; all the yelling and cursing made her tired.

Standing in front of a black door, Suigetsu knocked and waited for his boss to let him in.

"Come in," he heard Sasuke's deep voice.

_'Damn, he's pissed,'_ he thought.

Entering and closing the door, he took the chair that was in front of Sasuke's not caring whether Sasuke let him

"Why did you separate from the others? You suppose to be with Karin all the time, why choose to go alone and totally forgetting your mission." Sasuke asked. 

It was no surprise that Sasuke ask right away, not wasting time at all, of course just like a good leader should do.

Suigetsu just stood there, silent and not even shouting back like his normal self will do.

"I was distracted by the nonstop talking-bitch that kept yelling at me for no reason. Sasuke, I'm tired of her! She just yells and doesn't do shit for the team at all. Fine, I know she got some cool powers, but, it's only you who gets to bite her and get some healing done, not us. So, I come to the conclusion that you don't need me at all. I'm out of the team. I'm done with her bitchy attitude."

Sasuke blinked, not believing what he was hearing.

"You're leaving? You can't do that."

Sasuke stood up from his chair, knocking the chair in the process, Sharingan activated, clearly pissed of what Suigetsu said.

"Yes, as far I know, I didn't sign a contract that tied me down with you. So, I could go anytime I want." nice and clear, it was all it took for Sasuke to explode.

"NO! You're staying with me and you'll go back to your chamber and get ready for tomorrow's mission." Sasuke yelled.

"But with three conditions," Suigetsu said, clearly aware of the dark aura of Sasuke but not caring at all.

Sasuke knew he couldn't loose Suigetsu; he needed him to keep up with his mission. So, with all his strength, he calmed down and asked Suigetsu for his conditions.

"Hn,"

"I want you to slap Karin three times, in front of me, and tell her that she needs to respect me. Second; I want you to order Karin to follow my commands for three months; everything I want. Third; I want you to go out with me and have some quality time like _friends_ should have, you know, like going to strip clubs or bars and get drunk as fuck and of course . . . get laid." he grinned.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes. Yes he did rolled his eyes for the stupid conditions Suigetsu gave him.

He though he was going to give him worst than that, but thank kami he didn't.

_'Idiot. And I thought he was smart.'_

"Hn. Deal, I'll do whatever you just said. Now, get ready for tomorrow's mission."

_'Good. Now all I have to do is wait for the right time.'_ Suigetsu smirked at the thought.

"Hai."

He left the room, leaving without a word, quietly.

Sasuke just shrugged and continued reading his scrolls, peacefully.

_Happy Birthday Sasuke! From Fer & Naruto_

-One Month Later-

7-23-10 at 6pm

"C'mon Sasuke! Hurry up; we are going to be late!" Suigetsu yelled.

Both were walking along the road that led to Land of Waves.

Yes, both were heading to celebrate Sasuke's birthday, of course, thanks to Suigetsu, who remember his little condition and told Sasuke that he wanted to come and see some of the hottest chicks that everyone were talking about. And so, both travel to the Land of Waves to see these 'chicks' that Suigetsu wanted to see.

'_Hn. is not like I'll enjoy the show.'_ Sasuke thought.

As they arrive to the bridge, Sasuke couldn't help to groaned at the sight of the bridge, and, at the name that hunted his life, _"Great Naruto Bridge'_.

'_Great, even when I don't see him . . . he's still causing me problems.'_

"Alright boss, I already reserve a special booth, and, a private dance from the hottest guy in the _world_." Suigetsu said, excited that both were near the place, and by looking at the big line, Sasuke assume that they were near.

"Who say that I want a _man_ to dance for me?" Sasuke asked, clearly surprise that Suigetsu even got him the right choice. Of course he's not going to say it aloud, no one needs to know his sexual preference, right?

"Well, we all know that you're gay . . . Hello! It's common sense, you know. I mean, every girl we bump into, they basically scream and want your filthy cock of yours, and yet, you just ignored them, all of them! But, there was one time, well more than that, but I only remember this time that, you got out of control . . . because of a man named Uzu, Uzu . . God, what was his name again—Ahh, Uzumaki Naruto, that was his name, but yes, I notice that this guy was special to you, right?" Suigetsu grinned, seeing Sasuke turned his face to the side, avoiding him all cost.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's go to the place, so we can finish with this stupid party." Sasuke pick up the pace, not caring where he was going. After all, he just had to follow the line of lustful men that were in front of him.

Suigetsu only laugh at the scene that just took place. He couldn't believe that his boss, Uchiha Sasuke could blush.

'_I can't wait to see him when he's inside . . . god, it will be hilarious.'_

"Yo! Wait up-Sasuke!"

_Happy Birthday Sasuke! From Fer & Naruto_

"Hello, welcome to_ Crimson Eyes Strip club, _my name is Oturan can I see your pass, please."

Sasuke turned around and saw a male. .. A gorgeous male, tan skin, _dark_ hair . . . and . . . . those eyes!

Realizing what he was seeing, he asked, well, shouted at the fragile male,

"What's your name again? Tell me?" Sharingan activated and without him knowing, he had Oturan by the neck, shaking him violently.

"AHHH! Security! Help! This awful monster is trying to kill me!" Oturan shouted, with an extremely high voice that couldn't be a male's voice.

"Sasuke, stop! You're killing him, stop!" Suigetsu said, as he tried to get Sasuke's hold loose and trying to get him off before the security arrives.

Sasuke didn't stop, he held Oturan close and stare at him, intensively.

"I don't like to repeat myself, give me your name, NOW!"

Oturan eyes widened, and with all his efforts he said,

"My name is Ikamuzu (1) Oturan. . . "He stuttered in fear as he gazed at the bloody Sharingan.

Immediately, he let go of the poor man that was now shaking in fear.

Sasuke looked at his hand, not understanding what just happened, but he knew that it was related to someone he 'tried' to bury deep down, but it seems that now, he's showing himself and making him go crazy.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else that I knew, sorry." he whispered for only the two of them to hear.

Forgetting about his previous fear, Oturan looked up to see Sasuke, who had his head down. Smoothly, he got up and dusted his pants and said,

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me after all. Now, can you show me your passes, please." his happy voice came back, making Sasuke looked up at the man in front of him.

"What?" Oturan asked.

Sasuke smiled softly and said,

"You and _him _are alike, even the attitude."

Oturan blushed after seeing Sasuke smiled so beautifully at him.

"Oh-gosh . . . haha, I wonder who could that be." he blushed even more when Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"Passes please, "

"Here." Suigetsu handed the passes and Oturan took it.

Checking that everything was okay, still blushing, Oturan gave it back to them with a smile.

"Alright! Enjoy your stay at the _Crimson Eyes Strip Club_. Have fun!" Oturan waved happily at them.

Walking through the crowd, trying not to bump into people who had drinks, Sasuke and Suigetsu finally reached the booth that Suigetsu was talking about.

It was at the right corner of the club, decorated with nice soft, and a mini table for drinks.

There was a body guard who stopped them, asking for the V.I.P pass.

With a nod, he let them in, and both took a seat and relaxed themselves; listening to the beat of the music, and enjoying the perfect view they got.

Less than 5 minutes, a waitress with blue hair, pale skin and a sexy body came to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Yuimi and I'll be taking care of you. What would you like to drink?" she winked at them, especially at Sasuke, but was ignored by the raven.

"Two Dirty Martinis, please." Suigetsu said, ignoring Sasuke and smiling at the cocktail girl.

Yuimi wrote down the order and said, "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks."

"Why the fuck you order my drink?" Sasuke said obviously pissed that Suigetsu order him.

"becau-"

"UCHIHA SASUKE PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRIVATE LOUNGE. I REPEAT, UCHIHA SASUKE REPORT TO THE PRIVATE LOUNGE . . . HAPPY BIRTHDAY . . . FROM YOUR FRIEND SUIGETSU."

Everyone cheered about Sasuke's birthday, some were brave enough to give him a hug, but, Sasuke was confused on why he should go to this lounge.

Sasuke turned to ask Suigetsu but said man just told him to go. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any explanation, he got up and followed a girl, who told him to follow him.

Walking behind the girl, he looked around and noticed the intense stares he was getting, like they were jealous of him. He kept walking, unaware of all the jealousy looks from the males.

Reaching the door, the girl turned around and said,

"Uchiha-Sama, first of all, Happy Birthday. Your friend, Suigetsu, reserved private room, and, pay for a special strip tease _with_ everything that goes along, of course . . . if you want." She smirked at him.

"Wait-what?"

"No talking, Uchiha-Sama, just enjoy the show . . ." she pushed him through the doors and immediately locked the door.

'_WTF?'_

"Hey! Let me out, NOW! I'll Chidori your ass if you don-"

"Why don't you use your cock instead of a jutsu, _Sasuke?" _a soft voice spoke behind Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was ready to set his Chidori into action, stopped, and rapidly turned to see who the person who just talked to him.

"Excuse?" not in the mood for games he said, "Who the hell are you and- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"I'm your dancer, who will make sure you'll have a great time . . . since it's your birthday." the dancer took some steps forward, Sasuke who was staring or trying to see the dancer's face just stood there, paralyzed.

It was now that Sasuke was able to see the dancer's body.

Tan skin, curvy figure, nice long legs, and . . . it can't be. .

"N-Naruto . .?" Sasuke stuttered. His eyes wide and still looking at Naruto, who smirked at the state Sasuke, was.

Indeed, it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto who stood there, hands on hips and looking sexy as hell!

Naruto clapped once, making the lights become a little dim, and music started to play.

"Well, your friend paid a good amount of money to dance just for you. You know me, I couldn't turn it down, and especially since it was you." Naruto walked slowly, seductive, at Sasuke, eyes filled with lust and he knew he got Sasuke in his hands.

Sasuke couldn't move, at all. In front of him, was the person who hunted his dreams, who was going to give him a strip tease and . . . maybe more than that.

'_Shit! This is fuckin great.' _Sasuke thought.

He looked at Naruto and groaned, god. . Naruto was fuckin sexy! He couldn't deny that.

Naruto finally made in front of Sasuke and said,

"Ohh-h Sasuke . . ." he grabbed Sasuke and pushed him on the comfortable sofa, and straddled him, "Just enjoy this . . . besides, it's your birthday . . . let's have fun." he whispered in Sasuke's ears.

'_Oh shit!' _

It was then, that Naruto let out a long, sexy moan; making Sasuke hard as a rock.

Naruto panted, unable to say a word due the hard erection that he was feeling under him.

"OHH-hh Sa-Sasuke . . . y-you are . . . t-this hard already. . ? a-and I haven't d-done anything to get you this h-hard…" he said between pants and trying to breathe once again.

Sasuke shuddered just hearing Naruto's voice.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you here, looking, like this," Sasuke moved his hands, slowly, feelings Naruto's thighs up to his hips, loving when Naruto moaned.

"Ahh-god, Sasuke . . ."

Naruto was feeling hot, spreading everywhere and making him high. He wanted, no needed Sasuke, now. At first, he planned to torture Sasuke, making him beg, demanding him to let him fuck him, but now, he doesn't think he can handle been hard and not get fuck at the end of the night. No.

"Sas-suke . . . I need . . . to do . . . your dance . . . n-now..."

Oh god, he couldn't get up. he loves having Sasuke's hard erection, feeling him, making Sasuke groaned; every time he rock his hips, creating a delicious feelings.

Sasuke, who had forgotten his previous thoughts of not having sex with anybody, just leaned, and started to licked Naruto's neck; making the blond gasped.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair, pulling it when Sasuke bit him.

Pulling away, Sasuke looked at Naruto and said,

"So, are you going to dance for me? You should know that it doesn't work on me." he said, making Naruto frowned.

"How many lap dances have you gotten?" he asked. His tone totally different from before.

"Well, honestly, more than what you think. After all, I'm an Uchiha." he smirked.

Naruto laughed.

"I know… but I'm willing to try." he whispered.

Knowing that it was useless, Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and got comfortable; ready for his special dance.

"I'm ready. Show me how _hard_ you can get me." he smirked.

Naruto laughed evilly and said "trust me; you'll end up fuckin the pillow after I dance for you…" Naruto moved to the front of the room, where the light switch was.

"How about you instead," Sasuke smirked.

"I don't think so," smirked back.

"Are you ready _Uchiha-Sama_?" his husky tone, only made Sasuke's cock to twitch.

'_Oh shit! I'm doomed!'_

"Y-yes..."

Naruto walked back to the door and pushed a button next to the light switch. And then, something unbelievable happened; in the middle of the room, in front of Sasuke, a strip pole came down, slowly.

Sasuke just stare at the pole with a –are you fuckin serious look- in his face. If he thought seeing Naruto was the worst thing he had seen, well he was wrong, _again_.

Naruto was happy, and he didn't even hide it; the way he was grinning could easily scare a child, like a crazy psycho who just had killed without getting caught, yeah, he was extremely happy.

With a thud, the pole was ready to use. Naruto didn't waste any time, and took some steps to his right, in front of the door, facing the pathway where the glorious pole was.

With a determine look, he clapped once again and then, the erotic music began to play.

'_Okay, I got this. I got the perfect clothes and a fuckin awesome song to dance… let's do this!' _he cheered mentally.

Naruto with his god-like body was wearing a mini skirt, yes, and a skirt. Well, a tight mini skirt, fully fashioned, with black silk stockings with cute stiletto high heel pumps. A black vest, allowing his tan chest to show off, not caring if that didn't go along with his outfit; besides, the clothes will be gone in less than 5 minutes.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, as the music began to play.

Naruto started to move his hips at the beat of the music.

_kiken na pe suwakattete i cannot stop & Even though I know that this is a dangerous face _**_I cannot stop_**

**Naruto looked at Sasuke, blue crashing into black. He smirked at Sasuke, seductively, watching how Sasuke's eyes were glue to his body. **

_kimi no ruru midashite fool burning love higher & Breaking your rule _**_Fool Burning love Higher_**

**He lifted his hands into the air, and slowly, moved his hips at the beat of the song.**

_kokoro ga mugen no shout manazashi de & The silence in my heart _**_Shout_**_ through our eyes_

While his hands were up in the air, Naruto looked back at Sasuke, as he lip sing _kokoro ga mugen, _seductively at Sasuke, who was now at the edge of the sofa.

_i wanna touch i wanna kiss i wish with you & _**_ I wanna touch I wanna kiss I wish with you_**

**Naruto lower his hands to his sides, touching his body, slowly as he said, "**_i wanna touch i wanna kiss i wish with" _he sang to the raven, eyes filled with lust and clearly turn on by the lyrics. 

_oh oh oh ubaitai just you just now & Oh Oh Oh What to captivate you _**_Just you Just now_**

_come baby come baby come & _**_Come baby Come baby Come_**

**Naruto danced his way to the pole, immediately jumping to the pole; as he flashed Sasuke his private areas, since the skirt was to short.**

_oh oh oh ima ja na kya ride here ride now & Oh Oh Oh If it is not now _**_Rite here Rite now_**

_it's already in motion & _**_It's all ready in motion_**

_bokura mou tashikani koi ni ochite & We have already fallen into love for sure_

He stopped with his wild acrobatics to look at Sasuke, grinning, he turn his back to him, and carefully taking his skirt off; allowing Sasuke to see his tong.

_It's in motion its emotion & _**_it's in motion its emotion_**

Sasuke, who was at the edge of the sofa, couldn't help to groaned, when Naruto took his skirt; showing him perfect ass that soon will be his.

_kanjiru mama dakishimete & Embracing with feeling It's in motion_

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to just grab the blond, kiss him and fuck him, until said blond can't walk at all. God, he knew he already lost his bet with Naruto. Well, it's not his fault, when you have a sexy blond, dancing in front you and semi naked . . . no, it's not fuckin easy!

_jikan hamou already many juubun sugiru & Time has _**_Already Many_**_ overly sufficient_

Fuck yeah, he had endured enough and it's been only 1 minute since the song started to play. He doesn't think he'd able to finish the song, without having his cock bury inside Naruto's tight hole.

_Look at my eyes kimi dake ga sokoni iru & _**_Look at my eyes_**_ there is only you there_

'_Fuck . . . I know that I'm the only one that you see . . . that's why it's turning me on more than anything else. . God. . . I want to fuck you so hard, Naruto.'_ He thought.

_risou to lie aitte why? mado waseta? & Ideal and _**_Lie_**_ in the name of love _**_Why_**_? hesitate_

_faker na guys to wa chigau & I'm different from _**_Faker Guys_**

**Sasuke 'tried' to sit properly, wanting to hide his erection from Naruto. But, he moved more than he had to, and cause him to groaned; due his tight pants and an extremely hard arousal.**

_I'm your destiny & _**_I'm your Destiny_**

**Listening to that sentence, it made him realize that, both wanted this, no, they needed. **

**Maybe, it was their destiny to be together, after all. **

**Not lust, but love.**

**Maybe, coming here was a good idea. He needed this for him to notice what he actually wants in life. Revenge is sweet, but then what? Nothing else comes out, only to satisfy your needs, and only for few hours, right?**

_oh oh mayowazu ni choose me just now & Oh Oh Oh do not wander _**_Choose me Just now_**

Naruto had closed his eyes awhile ago, following the song, singing and dancing. His movements were _so _erotic that Sasuke had to use a napkin to wipe all the saliva that was coming out of his mouth.

_come baby come come baby_

Naruto kneel down, crawling his way to Sasuke, swinging his hips, sensually.

_oh oh oh ima sugu ni kiss me ride now & Oh Oh Oh right now _**_Kiss me Rite now_**

**_Come baby Come baby Come_**

_it's already in motion & _**_It's all ready in motion_**

**Naruto, now, was in front of Sasuke, looking at him with lustful eyes, ready for his next step. **

_kimidatte mou tashikani hora motometeru & You have also already, see you wish too_

_it's in motion it's emotion_**_ & It's in motion It's emotion_**

_ai no tobira wo mitometeru it's in motion & Recognise love's door It's in motion_

Naruto's hands moved, and begin to touch Sasuke legs, thighs; feeling the hard muscles.

This made Sasuke breathe hitch, along with his heart, when he felt Naruto's hands so close to his erection. Funny, he actually thought that Naruto was going to give him a blow-job, seeing Naruto's hands so close where his problem was.

_Ya that's the way you make me say girl its you that I want & _**_ya that's the way you make me say girl its you that I want_**

**'****_Dammit! Why did he pick this song? He already made me hard, now what? Oh-h he's trying to bring me back to Konoha, by seducing me with his body, looks, exotic dances. . An-d oh shit! I'm doomed!' _****Sasuke thought. He looked to his side, avoiding Naruto lustful gaze, and avoiding the sexy sight; Naruto kneel down, in front of his erection, touching him, and sensual way Naruto licked his lips. **

**It was to much. **

_Everyday we no delay gotta have you in my arms & _**_Everyday we no delay gotta have you in my arms_**

_I just cant hoid back and see what you be doing be killing me & _**_I just cant hold back and see what you be doing be killing me_**

**Naruto frowned. He wanted Sasuke to realize that both can live together, happy, but it seems that the raven still thought about revenge. So, he decided to play with all his cards, even to become his ****_bitch_****, he'll get Sasuke back, no matter what. Besides, he knows that Sasuke loves his body, so it won't matter if he gives his body to him, hell, he will enjoy as well as the raven. **

_Bringing inside and need you like the air I breathe_**_ & Bringing inside and need you like the air I breathe_**

At last, Naruto reached his destination; he sat on top of Sasuke, lips barely touching, Sasuke's arms around Naruto's petite waist and Naruto's arms circled around Sasuke's neck.

_utagatte cha nothing know me kono ai mo & If you suspect _**_Nothing know me _**_this love too_

Sasuke groaned. He needed it to stop the stupid song, or else, he will consider returning back to konoha, just to be with Naruto.

Naruto shivered, as he listened the animalistic sound Sasuke let out, instead of fear, he got turn on just at that simple sound.

_Take my hands follow me tashikameni yukou &_**_ Take my hands Follow me _**_let's go to confirm_

_it's already in motion & It's all ready in motion_

_bokura mou tashikani koi ni ochite & We have already fallen into love for sure_

_it's already in motion it's emotion & _**_ It's in motion It's emotion_**

_kanjiru mama dakeshimete & it's in motion Embracing with feeling It's in motion_

_it's already in motion & _**_ It's all ready in motion_**

_kimidatte mou tashika ni hora motometeru & You have also already, see you wish too_

_it's in motion it's emotion & _**_ It's in motion It's emotion_**

_ai no tobira wo mitometeru it's in motion & Recognise love's door _**_It's in motion_**

_it's in motion & It's in motion_

Listening to the lyrics, Naruto understood what he needed to do. Seeing that Sasuke was looking at him, intensely, seeing that it was a good opportunity, he leaned down, claiming Sasuke's lips with a passionate kiss. It took minutes for Sasuke to respond; of course he was caught by surprised when he felt soft, warm lips, kissing him.

And then, he responded without hesitation.

Naruto gasped, when he felt Sasuke deepened the kiss. Sasuke took that time to stick his tongue inside and map it out slowly, tasting every crevice. Naruto moaned into the kiss and began to battle Sasuke's' tongue with his own. Sasuke won easily. The tongue explored his mouth, making him moan from the pleasure. Both tasting each other unique flavors and wanting more of that delightful taste.

After a moment, they broke for breath, making them both gasp. Panting heavily. Both of them staring at each other, love and lust; taking over their senses. Naruto looked flushed from the kiss. His cheeks were tinted with pink. Naruto leaned back and looked him in the eye.

Sasuke, who didn't want to end their make-out session, trailed kisses down the blonde's chin and neck, biting down softly on the sensitive skin, hard enough to leave a bruise but soft enough for it to still be enjoyable for the blonde.

Sasuke pulled back, Sasuke began running his fingers slowly down Naruto's chest, earning several restless trembles and moans of anticipation.__

"Sasuke... I can't wait any longer..." he moaned, feeling Sasuke hands traveling down his thighs, caressing the soft skin in a loving way.

"Naruto... I don't know what the hell you did to me, but I don't care anymore. I want you, and I don't plan to go without me having my licking cock inside you." the heat of the moment made him leaned again, where Naruto's tempting skin was waiting, sucking harder, making Naruto cry in ecstasy.

Naruto pulled the raven closer. At this action, Naruto felt Sasuke's hard-rock erection and moaned, rocking his hips, loving the friction it created.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist, as he held him in place.

"Yes, yes, make me yours... NOW!" he frowned at those hands that stopped him from moving.

Sasuke leaned, lips barely touching, teasing pink lips but at last, but he gave up, and kissed the man; tasting the sweet cavern, taking his precious time and earning a lustful moan from Naruto.  
Naruto arms circled his neck, wrapping his arms so he won't fall, from all the wonderful sensations he was feeling.  
Finally, Sasuke pulled back, and without a word, he stood up bringing Naruto along, heading to the corner of the room, where a small bed was waiting for them. 

Carefully, he laid Naruto on the soft bed, looking at those vivid eyes, clouded with lust.  
Face flushed, Naruto moved his hands, slowly, guided them to his hips. Lifting himself, he took of the last remaining piece of clothing that he had, his thong.

He threw it somewhere, not caring where it landed. 

Naked, and ready to have Sasuke, he looked at the raven only to shiver in anticipation, knowing that thick cock he felt before soon will be his.

He was stupid. Really stupid. Why? Why on earth he rejected this beautiful creature in front of him? God, Naruto is gorgeous, with a exotic tan, vivid playful blue eyes, soft blond hair, and, the most amazing thing; his delicious curves. Yes, he didn't know how a man could own curves, but, it suited him perfectly. Fuckin perfect. And last but not least, his round, tight ass. Yes, he was really stupid for wasting one year without fuckin Naruto, when he had the time. 

But now, he's not letting him go and he will fight for what is _his_, even if Naruto intended to have one night stand with him. Well, he knew that it couldn't be an option; after all, Naruto loves him, right?

Slowly, in a sexy manner, Sasuke started to take off his clothes. First, his white shirt, sliding the annoying piece, he threw it on the ground, carelessly. Then, his pants repeating the same action as before. At last, his boxes, taking it off and proudly showing his hard erection, pre-cum already licking and ready to fuck a blond named Naruto. 

Now that he was naked, Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who gaped at the Adonis in front of him, clearly shock by the slow strip tease Sasuke gave him.

_'Shit'_ Naruto thought.

He watched Sasuke, slowly taking his clothes off, showing him his perfect body, making him hot and hard; just by looking at Sasuke naked, in front of him . . . just for him.

It was hot as hell. 

He snapped out of his thoughts, when he saw Sasuke in front of him, smirking at him, and of course completely naked and ready.

He crawled over to the blond, smirking when Naruto licked his lips.

Face to face, Sasuke leaned over and took Naruto's' lips with his own. Naruto gasped, Sasuke took that time to stick his tongue inside and map it out slowly, tasting every crevice.

He broke the kiss and looked Naruto in the eyes. The cerulean orbs were hazed with passion and lust. His were probably similar. He looked down at the almost nude, flushed blond, again that devious smirk in place.

"Naruto . . . you sure want this, or you want me to stop. Becau-" He tried to teased the blond, but it seems that Naruto wasn't in the mood for games.

"FUCK! JUST FUCK ME. . . OR ELSE. . . I GET SOMEONE TO FUCK ME-"

"LIKE HELL"

Roughly, he pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss, showing that he wasn't going anywhere, especially without him.

Pulling back Sasuke said, "mmhn, I was planning to give you head, but you rather have my cock instead of me pleasuring you."

"If I wanted you to suck my dick, I won't have done anything to get you aroused. I simply could get someone else to suck me off, bastard." panting, he looked at Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated.

"Never, I mean NEVER say something like that. You're mine and no one else has the right to touch you, unless is a doctor or our future child." he hissed.

"Yeah, whatever, are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Oh. . . dobe… now, you won't be walking properly for weeks."

Sasuke's fingers prodding Naruto's mouth, asking for entrance. Naruto immediately understood and began sucking on the digits, applying a supple amount of saliva in order to make it easier on himself. Once Sasuke felt satisfied, he snaked his hand down, prodding at the blonde's tight entrance before slipping in his middle finger. Naruto tensed against the pain.

"Mmhn, it feels so hot…" Sasuke moaned from the tight hole that soon will be his

"Can you hurry up . . . I'm loosing my patience" the blonde lied through clenched teeth,

"Or I could-."

Sasuke laughed at the blonde's natural reaction before roughly shoving in a second finger, scissoring his fingers as the blonde hissed in pain.

"God, take it easy," he scolded as he squirmed under the uncomfortable feeling.

"Well, you said to hurry up, right?"

"B-bastard . . ."

Naruto tensed. It felt uncomfortable and weird. Two and he felt slight pain. The three digits went in and out, scissoring around, searching. Naruto screamed, when Sasuke found it. He did the same procedure, making sure to hit that spot a few more. When he deemed him stretched out enough he put the tip of his member at the entrance.

"Alright dobe, are you ready?" Sasuke said. He couldn't hold any longer. He wanted Naruto, he need Naruto by his side. After seeing, and confronting his feeling towards the blond, he knew that he wanted the blond, but not because he was horny, no, he . . . he was in love with him, Uzumaki Naruto, his friend, who tried everything he could to bring him home, to him, but of course he refuse and fought the blond; almost killing him at the spot.

Sasuke panted, he looked down at the blond. Blushing, biting his lower lip; erotic sight indeed.

"Y-you know . … I-I want . . . this more than you can imagine . . . just FUCK ME!" Naruto yelled the last part.

Can Sasuke understand that he wanted this just like the raven wanted? Or he just making the blond beg, maybe, after all he's a bastard and loves seeing him suffer.

Sasuke obeyed Naruto's command, and he plunged himself into that tight, warm hole. Moaning at the tightness, he shivered at the new feeling he experienced.

Naruto wanted to kick the bastard . . . but at the same time, he just wanted the raven to move and fuck him hard, to the point of him screaming and begging for Sasuke to stop.

"A-re you o-kay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke pushed in all the way and stayed still, letting Naruto get used to it. Naruto bit his lip to the breaking point; tears were clinging to his eyelashes. Sasuke wiped the tears away, he opened his eyes and Sasuke offered him a true smile, which he returned.

"O-okay . . . you-u can m-move"

"…Beg."

"…What?"

Sasuke smirked at the disbelieving look he was receiving and thrusting once, Naruto arched his back and let out a loud moan. He stopped and watched; waited. Naruto let out a soft sigh and resigned.

In a sexy manner, he said,

"Oh-h Sasuke-_kun_, I, Uzumaki Naruto wants you to fuck me hard. I want your cock inside me, making me screamed in ecstasy and begging for more, until I pass out." he said in a husky voice, only making Sasuke hornier than ever.

"Nar_uto . . ."_

Sasuke moaned and thrust, hard. Looking for that spot he found earlier, he kept his pace, looking for Naruto's sweet spot. It was until Naruto screamed and arched his back that he knew he had found it.

Sasuke couldn't describe what he was feeling, He was finally doing what he had wanted to do for months, but since revenge was his priority, he couldn't accept that he wanted Naruto, but now, it was every bit as good as he had imagined. The blonds inner muscles clenched around his member and Sasuke moaned, slamming into the blond again.

Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate again and again with dead-on accuracy, making Naruto screamed in ecstasy.

"Ohh-hh god… m-more . . Mmmmhhn- YES . . oh-hh Sasu-Ahhh!"

'_oh god . . . yess… i- think I'm going to cum . . . if this keeps going… I'm going to die from all this pleasure he's giving me… ohh-hh I wish I could take him with me . . . but I know he will leave as soon his cock is out of my ass..' _A powerful and deep thrust stopped him, and he moaned loudly.

He pulled the raven down and kissed him. sliding his fingers to Sasuke's back, he started making circles, in a loving manner, as Sasuke kept pounding his hole.

"Ohhh-hhh yesss…"

Sasuke stared at the blonde as he kept thrusting in deep and hard. Naruto arched up against him, now hands clawing his back desperately. Pleased by the result, Sasuke continued the rhythm, sending Naruto into a spiral of seemingly endless pleasure.

"You're so tight," Sasuke murmured as he gripped Naruto's firm thighs. "So warm tight incredible "

"Ngh!" Naruto couldn't form sentences.

"I can't believe I waited this long," Sasuke continued, his voice slightly breathless. "I can't believe I resisted you"

"OH-h Sasuke. ."

Sasuke lowered his lips back to Naruto's neck, marking him again as he continued to thrust deep inside the blonde. Naruto's head was thrown back against the bed, sweat covering his face. The lights of room started to flash; illuminating their entwined bodies as Sasuke struck Naruto's prostrate. The blonde screamed out, begging desperately for more

Sasuke hearing Naruto's moans, he increased his speed, making them more powerful and going deeper than before.

"OHH SHIT! SASUKE-AHHH-SASUKE!"

By now, Naruto was at the edge of the bed, one leg on Sasuke's shoulder and screaming in pleasure, at the new angle.

"Sasuke," he moaned out, tugging the white sheets.

Sasuke reached down to pump Naruto's member harshly.

"Naruto. . ."

"SHUT UP AND KEEP FUCKIN ME!"

"No " he whispered. "You need to know I wanted you so bad I wanted to come to konoha and live with you, together and happy. But, it seems that every time I decided to return, Itachi will show up and I kept following him until today that my friend wanted to celebrate my birthday. But believe me, I wanted to go back and shamelessly fuck you into the ground "

"L-Like you're d-doing now?" Naruto couldn't help but pant out. Sasuke smirked.

"Yes but I held back " Sasuke murmured softly. "And feeling your body against mine your eyes on me fuck Naruto Y-You're so b-beautiful p-perfect "

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a fierce kiss, feeling the first telltale tingles of his orgasm approaching.

"N-No more talking," Naruto breathed once they parted. "Almost t-there "

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke, who talked without stuttering, damn, he talked normal, while having SEX!

Well, after all, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas can do anything.

Sasuke slammed into the blonde with renewed vigour. Naruto cried out and gripped the corner of the bed desperately. Sasuke, then, loosely gripped Naruto's cock and began to pump it in rhythm to his own thrusts.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed when stars suddenly clouded his vision.

"Oh, fuck, Sasuke!"

Naruto could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. With one final thrust to his prostate Naruto burst. His climax hit, shooting his seed, making his vision flash white, a silent scream tear from his mouth and his body arch up into Sasuke's. Sasuke bit the blonde's neck when he felt muscles clenching around him sent Sasuke over the edge, releasing his seed deep inside of him, as he cry of Naruto's name.

Naruto bucked a few times as the waves of pleasure rushed through him, each more powerful than the last. They finally began to subside, leaving Naruto feeling like a boneless pile of goo. Panting heavily Sasuke pulled out of the blonde, then dropped beside the blonde, exhausted

.

"_I love you_, Naruto " Sasuke smiled lightly and fell asleep, arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, lovingly.

'_I don't think he heard me . . . well, there's always tomorrow, right?'_

-Minutes earlier-

"I did what you told me, now where is my prize?"

"Here,"

The man gave him a scroll. Nodding to the man, Suigetsu started to walk.

"Suigetsu used it wisely,"

Suigetsu turned around and grinned at him.

"Sure, I'll do my best."

And with that, he disappeared.

"Bastard. Oh well, my plan worked! Now, all I have to do is enjoyed and then, cry when it's time to leave him; and continued my life, without him."

Naruto's clone poof out, heading to the real Naruto.

_Happy Birthday Sasuke! From Fer & Naruto_

-The next morning-

"Yo! Wake up! Clean service!" a woman yelled. She knocked at the room, waiting for the raven but the door was lock.

"Hey open up! Your time is up. Goddamiitt, open the fuckin door and let me do my job!" now, she was screaming and kicking the door with her left foot.

-Inside the room-

Uchiha Sasuke woke up feeling, empty.

He woke up when he was trying to reached his pillow, but found none.

Immediately, he sat up and looked at the room.  
Clothes have been folded, the pole was gone, a letter next to him and the most important thing . . . No sign of Naruto.

Quickly, he stood up and search for the blond, even if he knew that he was nowhere near the place.

But, still, he looked for him.

Nothing.

Going back, he took the letter, clearly from Naruto and read,

_Happy birthday Sasuke. _

_I hope you like my present_

_And_

_Thank you for the wonderful night that we spend together,_

_Even if it was just one night.  
Uzumaki Naruto.  
Ps. Good luck with Itachi._

"Naruto . . ." he hissed and burned the letter, destroying it with pleasure.

Looking down as the ashes, he pouched the wall, angry with himself and totally heart broken.

_'Funny, here I am, crying for him instead of him. Fuck! I actually thought he was going to stay with me, after what we did last night. Well, I don't blame him; he thought that I was going to leave after the sex, and now whose the idiot, me.'_

Seeing that punching the wall wasn't worth the pain, he headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed.

Getting his things, he took one last look at the room he had shared with the blond beauty.

_'Naruto . . . Why did you leave me? I actually wanted to return to you, with you . . . Willingly, so we can be together.'_

A sad smile formed as he finally realized something.

_'Now I know how he felt, when I left him years ago._'

He was about to say Naruto's name, when he heard a knock.

Ignoring the knocking, he took his katana and headed to the door.

"Your time is up plea-"

He opened the door; just I'm time to avoid another loud knockings from the annoying female.

"Hn."

He past the girl, who just stared at him.

"What an asshole."

Even when he wanted to Chidori her ass, he was still a gentleman; he just kept walking and headed to his hide-out. Ignoring everything that just happened, ignoring his feelings for certain blond and ignoring the strong urge to go back to Konoha and claim what is his, Naruto.

Maybe, it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Naruto said that he will help him to fight Itachi, and, he would have the blond to himself, without been miserable here without him and not able to kill his brother.

_'Alright, it seems that I need to go and get my uke . . . or wife.'_

Smirking at his new plan, he increased his speed.

_'Naruto, you'll be mine'_

_The End_

Well, what do you think?

Please review . . .

hahah, just ignored it. . . I not good with last names so I just wrote that...

Okay, well, if you dint like it, sorry, I just couldn't think of a shot or a good plot for Sasuke's birthday

.

I have a new fic . . . pleas check it out and tell me what you think. . .

well, like I told you before . . . my next update if MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY and I believe ill have a lemon ready for you . . . if you're one of my readers who is actually reading MPF please tell me who will take Naru's virginity . . . last poll, Itachi won for 6 more votes than Sasuke. . . so, please let me know, review or vote. . . yeah!

Thank you!

Fer3333.


End file.
